


Keith's Brother

by mangosmoothiecoran



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Holt parents are mentioned briefly, Keith and Pidge are little shits, Lance is mentioned briefly, M/M, NOT A HUGE AGE GAP THANKS, Shiro is 25, based off the song and music video for Stacy's Mom, i wrote this like a year and a half ago, just finally got around to fixing it up, matt is 20, some things tweaked a bit but pretty much everything is the same
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 10:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16617008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangosmoothiecoran/pseuds/mangosmoothiecoran
Summary: Matt just wanted to pick up his sister, he did not expect to fall for his sister's friends brother. (Who is a total piece of heaven)Based off the song and music video for 'Stacy's Mom'. No there is not a huge age gap.





	Keith's Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!!! Welcome to another one-shot for the shatt community! This will be my last for a while, until I finish my current multi-chapter fics or till season 8 gives me something to work with for the shatt community!
> 
> I did write a different version of this a while back and posted it to my tumblr. I have since taken it down from my tumblr and saved it so I could tweak it and post it hear. It has taken me a while but I wanted to change it so it was more inline with the music video. 
> 
> Like I said in the summary, there is NO AGE GAP. Shiro is not 30, Matt is not 15. Age difference is five years, but Matt is in college and Shiro is simply working.
> 
> With all that in mind, I hope you enjoy 'Keith's Brother'!!  
> I highly recommend you listen to the song and/or watch the video as you read the fic!

     Matt strummed his fingers against the steering wheel as he sighed. He was currently sitting at his fifth red light in a row and he wanted nothing more than to throw the book his sister said she so desperately needed out the window. ‘ _Stupid Pidge wanting that stupid book on stupid cryptids for her stupid friend.’_ Not knowing why he did anything for his sister Matt continued to strum his fingers against the steering wheel and yell at the stop light.  

     “Come on! FUCKING TURN GREEN ALREADY!” Mom was totally picking Pidge up next time and doing her dirty work. When the light finally turned green, Matt sped off and checked the clock on his dashboard. Matt cursed again, Pidge had now been out of school for twenty minutes and he was so late. She was definitely getting an earful from him when he picked her up. Seeing the sign for the high school up ahead Matt forwent his blinker and turned in, scarring the crap out of some crows in the process.   
  
     Driving to the parent pick up lane Matt hit the brakes when he saw a crowd to the left of a very expensive looking car. Although at a distance, Matt could tell it was a black Camaro convertible. Whoever was the owner, they obviously cared for the vehicle as it shined in the sun. Driving closer to get a better view, and get closer to where Pidge would be waiting, Matt felt his entire world freeze when a very buff drink of water decided to get out of the car at that exact moment.

     Matt tried to swallow, he really really tried, but with an actual living god of muscle in front of him, he found it hard to even remember blinking. The man in question didn’t look to be over 23, his hair had a tuff of white at the top with the rest black and cut pretty short. He looked to have just come from a run or workout because he wore the smallest and tightest shorts known to man. Matt felt his face flush as by god did they hug everything the right way.

     The man didn’t seem to notice the small crowd surrounding his car as he opened the trunk and waved to someone. Matt looked over and saw a tall boy who was in dire need of a haircut wave back then look behind him, mouth something, then walk towards the car. It was then Matt noticed Pidge amongst all the chaos. She gave a wave to the one in need of a haircut and the hot guy before looking in Matt’s direction. Giving him a smile, she walked over to his car. Forgetting the book entirely, Matt hoped she hadn’t seen him gawking the man who he just realized was related to her friend. _‘Keith’s brother oh my god.’_

* * *

 

  
     Matt could not get the image of the man out of his head. It had been five days since he first saw him (no he was not counting) and despite wanting to see him again, Matt had no idea how he would go about doing that. They didn’t know each other, all they had in common was their siblings being friends, it would be awkward to just start going with Pidge every time she went to Keith’s house.

     As though fate would have it, his luck changed as he somehow got sucked into picking Pidge up from Keith’s house. With his parents running late from a conference, Matt just luckily being home and not having school scheduled that day meant he was bestowed the task. Personally not caring just this once, Matt grabbed his glasses and keys and left the house.

     Pulling up the address his mom sent, Matt thanked Keith for living close by. Driving up to the house, Matt saw a few potted plants on the porch and that familiar Camaro parked in the driveway. ‘ _Shit.’_ Parking in front of the house, Matt prayed to whatever god was up there that the earth would swallow him hole. While he wanted to see Keith’s brother again, that did not mean he was actually ready to see him.

     His prayer went unanswered of course as he found himself in front of Keith’s front door ready to knock. Knocking three times Matt stood there with his hands in his jean pockets. He heard someone yell ‘coming’ followed by a few thumps and finally the door being swung open. Matt felt the air get knocked out of him because of course the hot guy had to answer, in tight shorts, covered in sweat.

     “Uh, Uhm, hi I’m Matt, Pidge’s brother.” The guy gave Matt the brightest smile he had ever seen on a human being and he swore he saw stars.

     “Yes! Of course, hi! I’m Shiro, Keith’s brother. Weird meeting you so late into the friendship, nice to finally meet you.” Shiro held his hand out for Matt to shake. Matt surprised himself as he somehow had the brainpower to complete the action.

     “Can I come in?” Shiro immediately blushed at that.

      “Oh jeez yeah of course sorry uhm I was just in the middle of cleaning as I just got home from work so excuse the mess.” Widening the door for Matt to walk through, Matt nodded his head at Shiro then took his shoes off.

      “I think Keith and Pidge are in the basement. You can head down there if you want, I need to finish the bathroom upstairs.” Matt mumbled out an okay and Shiro pointed toward the stairs that led to the basement. Walking down Matt looked back and felt his face burn up as Shiro chose that exact moment to take his shirt off.

* * *

 

  
     Two weeks later and Matt found himself having to pick Pidge up yet again from Keith’s house. He wasn’t complaining in the slightest to be honest if it meant seeing Shiro (hopefully) shirtless. Taking a quick shower before he left, Matt put on a pair of blue skinny jeans and a tie dye tank top with an alien on it. (A present from Pidge he did not dare to say he liked). Deciding to put his contacts in instead, Matt noticed he was running five minutes late due to it.

     “Shit!” Matt ran down the stairs and scrambled to find his keys.

     “MOM WHERE ARE MY KEYS?” Matt opened random kitchen drawers as he tried to find his familiar neon queen keychain.

     “They’re on the kitchen table!” Matt looked over on the table and sure enough his keys were there.

     “Thanks mom! I’ll be back!” Matt walked out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Getting into his car, Matt inputted the address again and sped off. Pulling up to the familiar potted plant patio, Matt put the car in park and got out. It wasn’t till his foot hit the pavement that he realized he wasn’t wearing shoes, or socks. _'Great I ran out barefoot. Just. Fucking. Great.’_ Sighing, Matt walked up to the front door; he still had a sister to pick up.

     Knocking three times like before, Matt waited patiently but there was no answer. Pressing his ear up against door, Matt didn’t hear anything and tried the doorbell. When he still received nothing he texted Pidge asking where she was. She responded almost immediately with _'backyard. Gates open’_

     Matt was unprepared with what he saw upon opening the gate. The fact Pidge and Keith were lounging on the porch drinking lemonade wasn’t it, no, it just so happened to be Shiro. Shirtless. Sweaty. Wearing those stupid shorts again. And mowing the lawn. Shirtless. Matt needed some water, like now.   
  
     Shiro looked up and at Matt as if sensing he was there and gave him another award-winning smile. Matt felt himself crumble and the need to jump in a lake hit him at once. Giving Shiro a wave back, Matt stood there as Shiro went back to mowing and Matt tried hard not to stare at his ass. Feeling a poke on his arm, Matt snapped out of his daze and looked over to his left to see Pidge smirking. Matt gave her a glare then grabbed her hand and walked out the gate and to his care. In doing so he missed Shiro’s puzzled look and Keith’s own smirking face.

* * *

 

     Matt didn’t speak the first minute they were alone. Pidge was giving Matt the biggest shit-eating grin she could muster and Matt knew it yet he chose to ignore it.

     “So uh, you wanna talk about some things brother mine?” Matt gripped the steering wheel tighter than before.

     “I have to say, Shiro was looking pretty good in those shorts huh?” Matt bit his tongue. Pidge was playing a game she would not win.

     “So you gonna bang him or what?” Matt slammed on the breaks. Pidge, not expecting it, shot forward. Glad he had stupid friends in high school, Matt successfully kicked Pidge out of the car and drove off.

     “MATT WHAT THE FUCK GET BACK HERE! I CANT WALK THE 7 MILES LEFT TO GET HOME!” Matt opened the window and gave his sister the middle finger.

     “FUCK YOU!” Pidge glared at her brother’s car slowly fading away. Taking in a deep breath, she calmed herself despite being on the side of the road. Matt knew better than to do that to her, pulling out her phone she texted Keith a very important video to show Shiro.

* * *

 

     Keith wasn’t expecting the video Pidge sent him, seeing Matt sing 'Barbie Girl’ while only wearing a pair of a rainbow colored underwear and using a broom as a microphone was not on his list of things to see. However, when he saw that he was to show Shiro he knew right away that this was a revenge stunt.

     “SHIRO COME HERE I NEED TO SHOW YOU SOMETHING!” Keith heard the heavy footsteps of his brother walking up the stairs.

     “Keith I swear to god if this is another mothman conspiracy I’m cancelling your Netflix account.” Keith shook his head.

     “This time, dear brother, my husband is not the topic of discussion.” Shoving his phone into Shiro’s face Keith watched as Shiro became more and more flushed with each passing second.

     Once the video was finally over Keith took his phone back and in a split second Shiro grabbed him by the shoulders.

     “If you dare send that video of me drunk pole dancing to the little Einstein’s theme song, I will destroy your entire knife collection.” Keith almost shit himself but nodded anyways.

 

* * *

 

     Matt didn’t encounter Shiro for almost three weeks after the lawn mowing incident. Matt thought it best since he found out Pidge sent that video of him dancing half naked to ‘Barbie Girl’ to Keith who in turn showed Shiro. Although Pidge still went over to Keith’s house, Matt made sure she had other means of getting home. He didn’t believe his sister when she said Shiro seemed upset when he didn’t come pick her up.

     However, today Matt’s luck ran out. Because Shiro’s such a nice person and apparently takes cooking lessons (from another one of Pidge’s friends) he invited Pidge to stay for a cookout. Of course, she agreed too, but only if her “bored” brother could attend. So here he was, standing in front of his closet, deciding what to wear. Fishing out a nice pumpkin colored polo to go along with his khakis, Matt was ready to roll once he put the articles of clothing on.

     Wishing the drive took longer, Matt was not even a little bit prepared for this dinner. Opening his car door and giving himself a quick once over in his door reflection, Matt headed up to the porch. Bringing his hand up to knock, the door opened abruptly.

     “Matt! Come on in!” Shiro smiled and looked a little out of breathe. Matt blushed but forced a smile.

     “Hello Shiro. Thank you for letting me come.” Shiro gave another smile.

     “Of course! Thank you for actually showing up.” Matt noticed Shiro give him a quick look and paused.

     “You uh, you look really nice.” Matt blushed and tucked a lock of his hair behind his ear.

     “Thanks, you do too.” Shiro blushed a bit at that.

     “Thanks, uh come on I’ll show you to the backyard.” Matt followed numbly, wondering what the fuck just happened.

* * *

 

     Shiro’s cooking was actually very good. Sure, it was only burgers, but they were some damn good burgers. Keith and Pidge kept everything very lighthearted and Matt found out Keith had a boyfriend named Lance who was currently visiting family with his family in Cuba.

     Once dinner was over, Pidge and Keith immediately rushed downstairs, leaving their dishes still on the table. Something about having to finish their battle in Mortal Kombat. Matt glared at his sister as she left him alone. With Shiro.

     “Would you like some help cleaning up?” Shiro gave a nod.

     “That’d be great thank you.” The silence that followed hurt more than Matts fifth grade emo phase.

     “So I heard you’re in college.” Matt nodded.

     “Yeah, engineering and astronomy. Might add a math major in there but who knows.” Shiro giggled a bit.

     “That sounds really cool! You must be wicked smart.” Matt blushed at that as he dried the plates Shiro handed him.

     “I guess, I just like a lot of things.” Shiro rolled his eyes in a playful matter as he continued to scrub a plate.

     “Oh don’t be so modest, you know what kind of people say that?” Matt shook his head.

     “No, what kind of people say that?” Shiro smirked and leaned in, hands coming out of the sink a bit as he edged farther away. Coming close to Matt’s face, close enough to wear Matt could smell the chocolate from dessert, he whispered.

     “Wicked smart people.” Matt’s face was red the rest of the night as he finished helping Shiro clean then drove himself and Pidge home.

* * *

 

     It was a hot day when Matt found himself having to get out of his air-conditioned house and go pick up his sister once again from Keith’s house. His parents yet again were tied up doing something, which meant Matt had no choice but to go pick his sister up. Mumbling the entire ride there, Matt arrived quicker than usual and parked in his usual spot. Ignoring his stomach and the butterflies that arose from spotting the familiar black car, Matt knocked on the door. A few seconds later it opened with Keith answering this time.

     “Hey Matt, Pidge is getting her stuff together. Come on in.” Matt gave Keith a nod and stepped into the nice air-conditioned house. Cracking his neck, Matt suddenly was hit with a realization.

     “Uh hey Keith, where’s your bathroom? I was in such a rush to get here I didn’t go before I left.” Keith laughed a bit before pointing in the direction behind him.

     “TMI dude, just go down the hall then make a left. Second door on your right.” Matt gave a thankful smile before heading to the bathroom and closing the door behind him. He immediately groaned upon seeing a window right above the sink. Walking over to it, Matt was about to close the curtain when he spotted a figure sitting near the edge of the pool. Squinting a bit, Matt’s breath caught in his throat upon realizing who it was.

     “Shiro.” Matt said. As if the guy could hear him. Standing frozen in place, Matt watched as Shiro stretched a bit before jumping into the pool. He didn’t do much, just sort of paddled around then dove under the water before coming up and repeating the process. Matt swallowed as best he could, trailing every inch of Shiro’s toned chest in the process.

     A few minutes passed and Shiro swam to a ledge and pushed himself out of the pool. That simple action made every muscle in his arms flex, causing Matt’s shorts to tighten. Still standing there like an idiot, Matt continued to watch as Shiro grabbed a towel to dry himself. Turning towards the house, Shiro froze when he spotted Matt looking at him through the window. Matt wanted to duck down, run out of the room, leave the house, anything, but instead he continued to stand there in an aroused state as Shiro slowly continued to dry himself.

     Walking towards him, Shiro squinted a bit as he studied Matt who was trying really hard not to be so aroused by Shiro walking towards him shirtless. Seeming to catch on though, Shiro smirked as he tossed his towel aside and continued to walk towards Matt. Matt didn’t want Shiro to walk towards him, but at the same time with him moving so sexually it was hard not to want it.

     Time slowed. Shiro crossed the backyard at an agonizingly slow pace as he continued to maintain eye contact with Matt. Somehow, the sprinkler system went off in the process, making Shiro look like he was in a commercial of sorts. He then stopped with about a third of the way left, letting the sprinkler system continue to hit him from all angles. Matt looked at him a bit puzzled but Shiro merely smirked as he began moving his hands over different parts of his body.

     Matt almost choked on air as he watched Shiro tease him by just touching his face and chest. Shiro knew what he was doing, he made the right facial expressions and motions every time he touched a part of his body. Looking directly at Matt again, Shiro brought his hands down his rib cage and stopped when his thumbs sunk into his swim shorts ever so slightly. Beginning to walk towards him again, Shiro tugged them down barely an inch when Matt heard the door bust open.

     “OH MY GOD MATT WHAT THE FUCK?!” The door abruptly closed and Matt shook and fell down a bit at the intrusion. His entire face felt on fire as his sisters voice continued to ring in his head. Waiting for his legs to stop feeling like jelly, Matt stood up and gripped the sink. Looking out the window, he frowned upon seeing an empty backyard and a discarded towel.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? Kudos? Wink Wink??
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed! I know I did writing this ^^


End file.
